1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for various components of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
An engine, such as a transverse engine provided with a crankshaft facing in the direction of travel of the vehicle, is shown in the background art of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei. 7-195949. In the engine of the background art, a camshaft, a balancer shaft and an oil pump are arranged vertically elevated one from the other on one side of the crankshaft. A transmission is arranged on the other side of the crankshaft. The arrangement of the engine components, looking from the front, is such that a balancer and the camshaft are arranged on an outer side of the crankshaft. An oil pump is arranged close to one of either the balancer or the camshaft. Further, the oil pump is arranged on the same side of the crankshaft as a chain for driving the camshaft.
In the background art, the camshaft and the suplementary parts for operation of a valve mechanism and parts of the lubrication system are arranged on one side of the crankshaft, near a chain for driving the camshaft and the oil pump. In order to adopt a dry sump structure with this arrangement, it is necessary to plumb an oil pipe to the periphery of the oil pump. Further, it is necessary to increase the size of the case.
In the case where a dry sump structure is adopted while suppressing the overall height of the engine, it is necessary to provide a large internal oil tank arrangement space, which means it becomes necessary to provide a separate oil tank. If this is done then the oil tank, and oil cooler and the engine must be joined together using a plurality of expensive and heavy hoses, thus increasing the number of parts, the costs and the weight.